The Prince of Plegia
by Daisuke-fujisaki
Summary: Morgan is sent on a mission to eliminate the future children for his master. He has to make sure that everything went according to plan but things go wrong in some cases. Usually with Time Travel. [Future!M!Morgan x ? ] [F!Robin/Avatar x ? ] Ratings may change! [Cover Image Belongs to the Artist!] [CURRENTLY REVISING CHAPTERS]
1. One

Time travel is a mysterious thing, much like the gate to the Outer Realm.

Some question if it's even possible for the gods to visit past and future with but a step through the doors, to change history.

After all, history is written down to be passed unto the next generation. Some by those that had lived through said historical moments, and some through hearsay. From the happier tales to the more tragic fates, Legends are told. Is it their destiny to fall? To be written and honored, or is it simply a consolation to those who fell by it?

Regardless, there is a group, a single set of friends who are desperate to change history, even with another standing in their way. The one who wishes to stop them, and all they stand for.

As is, no one knows how the tides will turn. Will they succeed?

Or will they fail, just as many others have? Slain by fate and buried the sands of time as they continue on, moving grain by grain, second by second…?

That, however, is a tale for another time. For now, let us focus on the tale of a young man.

A man who will be forced to either change his fate, or cease to exist. For love, for family…

Such is the tale of a certain youth named Morgan.

* * *

The silence was swallowed by the sound of breaking furniture and changing voices. From whispers to the louder growls that echoed through the crumbling halls. Thankful for the cover of night, Morgan took shelter in the darkness. A soft sigh escaping as he took more methodical gulps of the cool air.

As a set of heavy footsteps approached his hiding place, however, he had to stop. Not daring to breath as he carefully, silently, placed a hand on his tome, waiting tensely as the footfalls grew closer, only to stop.

Anticipation thrummed through him, as he waited for it to move. To make any noise to let him know what the other was doing, silently willing the person to leave. But they never did, simply standing as if awaiting _his_ next move.

Slowly, the young man stood, rising from his place as he lifted his hood. His other, unmoving from the tome he held as he turned to face his opponent. As he did, however, he heard a gasp.

"...Those robes…!"

Lifting his head at the shout, Morgan's eyes widened. "Luc-?!" he barely managed to get two syllables out when he was cut off, the Falchion being swung by the hardened princess.

"Perish, Traitor!"

He could hear the capitals in the words, the rage and betrayal inflected in those two simple words. He couldn't move.

No, maybe he didn't want to move? Something inside him whispered, as he closed his eyes for impact.

He was such a coward.

Why was he so weak?

_**THUD**_

Wide eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, breathing heavily as their owner found himself on the floor of his current bedroom. Stifling a sigh he stood, wiping away the trail of saliva that had made its way from side to chin.

He'd been dreaming again, of the past, of the possible future…

He didn't particularly look forward to the 'reunion'.

'_I thought I was over this,'_ he thought blandly, almost darkly as he winced. He'd fallen out of bed again. Talk about a rude awakening.

It'd been a year since he'd been sent back along with Grima to eliminate the future children. One year since they'd been separated. A year since he'd arrived, only to be forced to bide his time, waiting for future events that had yet to unfold.

He took a deep breath.

"Master's orders are always right, never wrong," he repeated, the words long since becoming a mantra to keep him on his path.

"Part right, kiddo!" Markus, Morgan's current employer, said as he walked down the stairs.

He'd been here for a while, already. After all, he had needed a job and a place to stay ever since 'coming back'. And without money (which hadn't really mattered in the future), there hadn't been much else he could do if he wanted to survive for when _that_ happened.

And since Markus ran a tavern on the outskirts of the Ylissean Capital, it made sense to kill two birds with a single stone. He'd even been there long enough to be greeted with a grin by said man.

Morgan paused, turning to give his boss a questioning look.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, watching as the man stroked his beard in thought.

"Son, there're times ya don't wanna listen t'orders. When it's better for ya _not_ t'obey said orders," he explained, ignoring the headshake he received for his words. "Like that eye patch o' yours. Ya can't see past that there patch on yer right eye, can ya?" He pointed out despite the boy's disagreement. Further emphasized as the boy shrugged it off. It wasn't like it'd actually been an order, more….idolization of his mother.

His mother couldn't see past it either, after all.

Not that Markus knew that, of course.

"Anyways, ya can't always agree with 'em. When time comes that ya c'n see past that eyepatch o' yours, then you'll understand," he told him.

Morgan stared at his boss, trying to read him like his mother would have been able to, but was only met with slight sadness. Whatever had happened to him hadn't been through fault of youthful naivety, but Morgan would keep hold of said (unwanted) advice for the future.

After all, a good tactician took as much information as he could. Every little bit was needed.

Every little bit could help.

No matter how insignificant it may seem.

So he nodded, filing the words away as he headed towards the staff room to prepare a meal for himself before the tavern officially opened. He wasn't really a great cook, in fact, he hadn't been a very good cook at all when he'd started out, but he had at least been decent enough to help the chef when they were understaffed.

But that have been about a year ago, when he'd first stepped through the tavern doors to find a place to settle for a bit. The six months prior being spent across the ocean in Valm, travelling with another to get to Ylisse. And since then, he'd learned things here and there from the traveller.

He had a feeling they'd meet again, but whether on terms of friendship or not…

Morgan grinned, it'd be a lot more interesting if that person were to be an enemy.

"Moooor-iiiieeee, hurry up! We're about to open up shop, darling~~!"

'_Ugh, Chancie…_' Morgan grimaced as the now-familiar voice reached his ears as he quickly finished his meal.

Chancie was the annoyingly persistent daughter of Markus. 'Annoying' in the sense that she was a stupid chit that would flirt with him, even in front of customers and especially when he had to help serve when the place got too full.

Sure, she attracted men into the bar, but it was only so they'd buy drinks only to be beat up by her father once they started being too 'touchy'.

That still didn't mean she could could try it on him whenever she had an opportunity, though.

Morgan grumbled mentally as he recalled all the times she'd been a bother (which really amounted to all of the time), trying to do whatever she could while her father was there.

Her father might have seen it as harmless, but Chancie definitely saw it as 'open season'. What the young man couldn't understand, however, as why she even wanted him.

All he had were spellbooks, his hidden tactician's robes, some spare clothing, and whatnot. He shrugged her off every time, and yet she still continued to come back.

Like an exceedingly annoying mosquito.

Or maybe a roach.

He _could_ kill her and end it all, but… it would be annoying having to find a new job and a place to stay. Plus, on the chance he got found out…

No, best to leave it be. He did need to be here until things fell into place, after all.

"We got two orders of bread stew, Sonny!" Markus called, bringing the written order to the kitchen as Morgan nodded, preparing places and bread.

It was time for the Morning Rush.

After morning and lunch rushes, Morgan would normally spend his break at his favorite bookstore. However, it looked like he wouldn't be leaving on time today, as they ended up needing an extra set of hands. When it finally settled and he set off to take his break, however, a body crashed through the door, breaking it on impact.

"Wha-?!" "You owe me a new door, buddy!" "Is there another brawl going on outside?"

Morgan mentally sighed as he grabbed a broom, spying a couple of armed barbarians heading straight for the tavern.

"Hey Boss! We got ourselves a couple of fighters!" He called back from the open doorway.

Markus grinned at the warning, grabbing his axe before nodding in response. "Chancie, I want ya t'go downstairs with th'others," the man ordered, before calling out to the others, "Men! Gather t'gether 'n' fight!"

Moral was high as many of the men rushed out to fend the attackers off, as Chancie ushered the elderly and those left unable to defend themselves to the basement before catching Morgan's eye.

"When this all ends…. I'll give you whatever y'want, Da-r-ling~!" She winked, following the group into the basement and just missing the expression of disgust that crossed his features as he ran out to meet up with Markus.

Surveying the surrounding area, he saw that most of the buildings were already aflame.

Ugh, why no one had created water tomes yet, the young tactician had no clue. But if said tomes existed, things would have been a lot easier, Morgan mused, dodging an oncoming sword-swing. Thrusting the broom that he still held into the sword master's chest, he grinned as the surprised enemy fell.

It was nostalgic, almost like old times, even.

It'd been quite a while since he'd last killed a man, after all. Let alone dealing damage.

Well, soldiers, yes, but innocents? Those he'd left for the risen to 'take care of'.

Knocking the swordmaster out with a single strike, he moved onto the next target, only to pause as a familiar voice rang out.

"_ELTHUNDER!_"

No.

No, it couldn't be. That voice…!

Morgan blanked, mind screaming as he recognized the confident, commanding tone. Turning towards the familiar sounds, it felt like seconds had become hours as he took in the sight of a familiar woman in tactician's robes standing beside a man with blue hair and a brand.

Both of them were surrounded by barbarians.

He couldn't help it. His feet moved before his mind could catch up, and his mouth before that.

"Mother… Prince Chrom!" He nearly choked, as he stumbled and kept running towards them.

"_Mother-!_"

* * *

**AN : Heads up to those who are still following this story but, many changes will occur so be sure to re-read the chapters! This Chapter is revised and Edited by the my lovely Grimama, Shire Hakuei. Check out her short stories on her page! (6/4/16)**


	2. Two

Morgan soon found himself stopped in his tracks when a mage threw a fire ball in his pathway. His eyes narrowed when an axe barbarian gave a creepy laugh before swinging at him. "A wee lil piggy is waiting to be turned into bacon." Morgan dodged and swung the broom at the barbarian's head that broke upon impact. _"That was unexpected." _He thought before taking several steps back.

The Barbarian clutched the side of his head, blood leaking from his ear. "You little shit! Now you gotten me angry! " He scream before throwing his axe at Morgan. A smirk formed on Morgan's mouth when he raised his hand at the incoming axe. "El Wind!" The spell clashed with the axe sending it right back to the Barbarian, who didn't have enough time to dodge and was struck into his chest.

"Pick a god and pray!"

Frederick stuck down the very mage that stopped Morgan in his path. He turned towards the boy before addressing him. "You there, are there survivors evacuated?" Morgan simply gave a slight nod before turning around to survey the area. Most of the bandits are dead or captured but he didn't care about that.

Once he found his target, he exhaled in relief when he saw his mother supporting Chrom against the boss. He watched the battle of swords clash against each other and the compatibility between the tactician and the blue haired lord.

Morgan turned away from the fight and headed straight for the tavern. He didn't need to watch to see who won. He already knew who won this fight. Markus gave off a loud laugh when Morgan arrived inside the Tavern and received a hard slap on the back.  
He nearly fell forward since he wasn't prepared for it. "Sonny, you did good out there! I thought you were a goner when that broom broke." He blinked at the man before shaking his head at him. "It would be nice if you could of help, you know."

Markus crossed his arms and pouted. "It's already bad enough I let you work here and stuff. Now you want me to offer more." Morgan lightly punched his boss's arm, "Actually, I not needed here anymore Boss. I was waiting for them to arrive." He pointed at the broken door then at his boss. Markus frowned in thought before getting Morgan in a head lock. He gave him a rough noogie which Morgan tried to get out of. "Sonny, I can't keep you from going where you need to go but, you have a home here!"

He released the young lad before going back out the door. Morgan stood there confused at the man's words but he shrugged it off once he seen the basement door unlock itself. One by on the villagers left the tavern until the only person there would be Chancie. She looked him up and down before reaching to fixing his hair. Morgan batted her hand away from his head and gave a face of disgust. "Kindly leave me alone." Chancie pouted at his words before wrapping her arms around his chest. She snuggled into him and let out a deep sigh.

Morgan grimaced upon contact and unwrapped her arms around him. "Look, I don't like you more than just being my boss's daughter." He stepped back from her and turned heading up the stairs to his room. Chancie slowly started fuming at his rejection then made it clear to herself that she is going to ignore him for now on. Maybe that would make him see the error in his ways.  
Chrom chose the moment to walk in through the open door way, knocking on the wall to gain her attention.

Morgan walked through the dark narrow pathway of the forest. His lantern only being his light source since nightfall struck when he left the village. He tapped the sheathed sword at his side wondering why Markus gave it to him. The man just grinned at him and shoved Morgan out the door of the tavern, giving him no clue why. _"At least I got a weapon to defending myself with."_

Markus was changed into his Tactician robes and was kindly able to provide food, a spare tent, map, and a note from Chrom for his journey to the capital. The note was very brief and forward asking him to meet in the capital about joining the shepherds. He glanced back down at his map scanning where he passed.

From what he can remember for the directions he has to pass through the narrow forest path as it is the quickest way to get there in a matter of one day. If he does not slow his pace or get ransacked by bandits of course, but Markus was kidding about that. Although, he wasn't one to really joke around much.

Morgan placed his bag against a tree after three hours of walking in the dark with little light source. Signs of exhaustion settled in, he began to look around for some wood to make small fire place. _"It'll be much more dangerous if I kept walking. After all, predators hunt during the night." _Once the fire started, he sat closer to the fire keeping warm from the cold of the forest. "_I hope Mother is fairing well." _Morgan brought his knees to his chest and hugged them. _"I'll keep you safe even if you hate me for it." _He thought before falling into a deep slumber.

He slept until he smelt something burning and lifted his head only to be met with a risen not too far from him. It's groans can only be heard in that silent night as it walked towards him. Morgan extinguished his camp fire with flick of his wrist then began reaching inside his bag for a thunder tome. Once he found it, the creature was closer to him readying a attack but Morgan was quicker and released the thunder spell destroying it in pieces. Morgan hid in the darkness waiting for more of them to appear but none came. _"Master Grima finally made it to this world it seems."_

His eyes darted left and right as if he didn't trust the silence of the night. Closing his eyes, he waited silently until he heard light footsteps heading in his direction. Risen didn't have light footsteps if you excuse the sword masters and assassins. It didn't bold well for him what ever it was heading in his direction. Sniffles, he can hear them when it gotten closer so he assumed that it was human. Morgan grabbed his tome and waited until the person nearly passed him then.

**WHACK**

The person managed to dodge by ducking and rolling out the way before drawing their sword. Morgan stayed in the shadows his eyes narrowed when he saw the familiar blue hair and robes. His grip on the tome tighten and continued to stare at the lord making his blood boil at the sight. The masked person kept his eyes trailed on Morgan before charging straight to him. _"Remarkable speed!" _Morgan's mind screamed narrowing avoiding the blade as it skid his left cheek. He touched his bloodied cheek before giving off a hollow laugh and licked it clean. The masked man shuddered at the sound, their Falchion glowing slightly in the darkness.

This was his chance to kill one of the future children, he won't lose this great opportunity. Morgan threw an El Thunder at him making the masked figure deflect it, before landing a Thunder punch to the gut. The mask figure gave off a scream in pain then, stumbled back clutching his stomach his gaze never left Morgan's figure.

Morgan grinned gleefully and charged his tome for full blast so he can erase his existence, flowed through his fingertips making his power increase. He can feel the spell on his lips ready to slip out. Suddenly, his right eye begin to throb in pain when he tried to release the spell.

Blue lord took notice this and used it to their advantage raising Falchion up once more to the distracted figure. Morgan let out a yelp when he saw the sword heading straight for him but, something knocked him back followed by a bright light. It did the same to the Blue Lord knocking unconscious when he hit a tree trunk just yards away from him.  
He exhaled shakily and slowly got up on his feet, each step he took hurt when he got closer to the fallen lord.

The pain in his right eye increased when he grabbed his sword as he walked. Standing over the fallen lord he raised the sword above his head, the pain hurting him as if his eye ball was melting. He couldn't take the pain anymore when the pain struck him hard, making him fall unconscious from the pain.

**"I wouldn't do that Morgan, no son of mine would kill the person he once cared for." **Those were the last words he heard then darkness filled his vision. 

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for 110 View! The two reviews and Favorites! You all were blowing up my phone with Emails but, that's fine with me!  
I didn't think the fic would do so well and it is decided that I will remove "Who we are".** **This fic will be my main focus for FE : Awakening.**  
** Feel free to drop a review about who to pair with Robin or Morgan! Both!**

**LOLrus555 : I guaranteed that this isn't a Chrom x F!Robin fic. They are not my OTP so don't worry about that!** **Sorry Chrom x Robin fans!**  
**Guest : Thank you for the encouragement! It was difficult writing this today actually.** **Due to my lack of imagery of fight scenes. OTZ**

**R &amp; R for faster updates**


	3. Three

"Mhm.."

Lucina slowly opened her eyes trying to shake herself awake. Once she was truly awake, she slowly looked around and found herself in a room.

The bed she was on was clean and she can hear the rowdy sounds of people coming from outside the window. There was a desk near her bed with someone's belongings on it. How did she get here? Where was her sword? All she remembered before falling unconscious was fighting against Grima's mage then a bright light.

She touched her stomach surprised when she felt bandages and lifted the bed covers curiously. Her clothes seemed to be switched out and into a faded green plain baggy shirt and short brown pants. Just who could of undressed her in her sleep! She began to panic at the thought of that mage in the forest stripping her and taking advantage of her.

"Ah, you're awake." Lucina snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the young man before her. She didn't hear him come into the room now that she realized it. " Your clothes are being mended now but you'll have them back by the afternoon." He informed her, noticing her panic earlier.

He had dark hair that was cut short that reached his cheekbones. His eyes or lack of one save for the eye patch on his right were hazel. In his hands was a tray holding a steamy bowl of beef stew and a cup of hot tea. It looked tasty that it almost made her drool if it wasn't for the fact that her upbringing prevented her from doing so.

"Dig in! There is no need to act modest when you are darting between my face and the tray." Lucina blushed in embarrassment before reaching over to take the tray from him. "_A real meal. I miss this.."_ Lucina thought when she began digging eagerly into it despite her previous embarrassment.

Morgan left her to her meal and took a seat at the desk. He took out a worn book and skimmed through the pages before settling on a page. Lucina, though enjoying her meal turned her gaze towards him curiously as to why he was here.

"Do you mind telling me where I am?" She asked, placing the tray onto the table besides the bed. Morgan didn't bother looking up when he answered, "We're in Maverick's Inn, inside the capital of Ylisse."

The capital, her home she grew up in and saw the destruction of it in front of her eyes. Lucina's expression turned grim at the thoughts of her world she left. "_I won't let it happen here. Not when we are around."_ Lucina thought as she clenched her hand into a fist.

"I wonder why someone such as yourself was found on the main road to the capital. It's pretty dangerous with that wound as well-" Morgan was cut off when he had seen Lucina's confused face. He really wanted to chuckle at it. It made her seem innocent like and cute. She must of had really dark thoughts if she didn't hear him speak earlier.

Lucina crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look that says, 'Continue if you please'. Morgan walked around the room to fetch for Falchion and the mask. He had taken her mask off earlier to confirm which child it was. In the back of his mind he knew it might be HER but it couldn't hurt to check.

Nothing seemed out of place except for the blade nor had he seen the mark of Naga on them. When he walked in the room and saw the mark, he was thankful about not killing his former childhood friend. That would be very bad for him and his sanity.

"I found you unconscious and wounded on the main road. I asked the inn keeper's wife to treat your wound. " He lied, not wanting to tell the truth to his friend. She raised an eyebrow at him before eagerly reaching for her Falchion and cradle it like a baby. _"She must really miss them.._" Morgan thought the scene unfold before him. "_It was a close call earlier but, I missed you as well Princess. It's great you're still fighting unlike I.."_ It hurts to know that the person you cared more than your life is right in front of you but can't do anything about it.

Lucina stopped cradling her sword and grabbed the butterfly shaped mask. She needed answers about what happened. Lucina glanced up at his face and found herself met with a pained expression. He seemed to be hurt about something from what his eye shows but she doesn't know what. Just who is this person?

"It would be sufficient if you could tell me all the details of when you found me" She ordered, waiting for his explanation with open ears.

Morgan snapped out his thoughts at her sudden change of tone. "There isn't anything much to say actually." He was met with suspicion. "But you may need assistance in traveling since your opponent seemed to hit you pretty hard."

"No."

"Why not?"

"My journey doesn't need someone holding me back." That statement hurt Morgan more than it should but he pressed on. "I promise I won't, I'll do my fair share in fighting in and out of combat."

"You don't know what lies in my journey."

"I'm sure don't but someone got to be there watching your back. After all you did get hurt you know."

"My mission is not of your concern sir. I'd advise you to mind your business but, I do thank you for helping me."

"The mark on your eye is of the exalt. It would be a shame if they knew the previous king had an illegitimate child. " Morgan confessed pulling out his final card.

She glared at the man for blackmailing her and tried to threaten him."We keep this between us and not the royal family and others. If one such as yourself speak this to anyone you will fall from where you stand."

"My lips are sealed if you agree with my company. That way you can look after me to not spill the beans." Morgan smirked at her expression as she regarded his deal. After a moment of pondering, she agreed with him.

Lucina didn't like the triumphant look on his face and made sure to keep tabs on him. He was a pretty suspicious fellow who seem to know more than he should..

"My name is Mor'ie the wandering Mercenary of Valm, Milord." He introduced himself with a mock bow. She gritted her teeth at his dry humor and tried to ignore it.

"Marth.." she managed to return without venom in her voice. Mor'ie seemed to like not losing and riling her up at the predicament.

Morgan simply smiled at her repeating her name. "Marth..a.."

* * *

Morgan was never afraid of things but he didn't know that riding a horse would most likely kill him to Regna Ferox! Morgan gripped onto the horse as it galloped faster than Lucina's. "This horse either hates my guts or I just don't know how to properly ride this animal." His mind screamed, trying to get the horse to slow down.

"Mor'ie! Slow down, or else you will hurt yourself!' Lucina shouted, trailing behind him to help him slow down.

"I would if I could!" He exclaimed, fed up with the horse. The horse just didn't want to listen to him. Morgan however did know how to ride horses when he was younger due to Frederick's insistence when younger Lucina refused to learn alone.

He pulled on the rope hard making the horse get on his two legs tipping him off the horse.

"I see that you're a natural with animals." He would glare at Lucina's comment if his bum wasn't hurting.

"Lets switch, this horse hates me for some reason."

"No, you will learn how to tame it." She still seem to be angry at him. Which made him want to throttle her neck with his bare hands.

He couldn't since he knows where her anger is coming from. If someone found out about his mark he would kill them on the spot. After, the dead cannot speak. Morgan huffed before getting back on the horse. "Master Grima the events are unraveling.."

* * *

**Gunlord500 : Thanks! This idea was in my mind for a couple of months now. 'Who we are' still has potential but with heavy edits.**


	4. Four

Morgan was sitting on the ground with a sack of potatoes as he peeled the skin away of one quickly. Regna Ferox were always short staffed with cooks that is why Olivia and Lon'qu were in charge of the food mostly. With an army this size one would wonder if they even made a lot in a matter of sun down.

When asked about it, they tend to just stay in the kitchen from sunrise to sunset but, it was usually Olivia who stayed most of the time. _"Poor girl, I hope she has time to do her own stuff now that I'm here."_ Morgan thought dicing up vegetables then laid them inside a large pot.

He began to pour water into the pot then sat it on the large fireplace for it to boil. His eyes darted to the next objective beef or in fact bear meat. Earlier Basilio went out hunting with a band of hunters outside the fort to fetch for it.

"He's really messing with the food chain just like how Lady Lissa quoted whenever I visited the palace with mother about Lord Chrom bringing in Bear for dinner." Morgan muttered separating the meat from skin. He didn't mind preparing food ever since Lucina openly beat Lon'qu in a match for the position of Champion. Whatever her motives was he didn't seem to mind when she knows what to do.

However her strategy was slightly off when it comes to challenging him to chess. He guessed that she wasn't too keen on it since they were basically trying to defend the kingdom from Grima. During those times Morgan would be either be devising battle strategies to trap them or he would secretly help them escape with a little hole in his plans so can suffer more later on.

Grima would be suspecting that he did those on purpose but gave him another chance when another opportunity rose. When he heard that the very last of the Shepherd were eliminated he smiled with glee thinking that was a great time to stop playing around and finish them. Boy was he wrong when they decided to time travel.

Morgan looked back on what he did and grimaced, which gained attention from Olivia who was nearby sewing clothes for a brief break. "A-Are you alright, do you need a break?" She asked him putting down her needle but Morgan stopped her. "I was thinking about the past that is all…"He answered her, waving her off before resuming to prepare the meat.

Olivia looked at him with concern but didn't want to push his limits when he had only been here for two weeks. She would always see him in the kitchen when he offered to help out while his other companion, Marth would go off to train the recruits or challenged them. He was a mysterious fellow unlike Mor'ie who was constantly helping out with something and talking to everyone.

_"They are different individuals after all, everyone do things differently just like how Lon'qu can't seem to be near women outside the battlefield."_ Olivia thought before posing to ask the question without stuttering. "Um, Mor'ie why do you-" She was was off when Flavia burst through the doors carrying bottles of ale." I heard these Shepherds are battling outside the fort right now! what I would give to watch it from the battlefield!" she exclaimed, opening up a bottle of ale before drowning it. Olivia and Morgan glanced at each other before shrugging their shoulders. They basically said 'Not my problem' and resumed their tasks.

* * *

Morgan gently applied ointment on Lucina's hand making her wince under his touch. He did not look up to see her face of despair and continued on to wrap her hand with bandages. His eyes were focused on her hand that were rough and callused from years of training.  
Lucina was on her way back from the training grounds with blood seeping out of her palms from gripping the wooden sword tightly.

She must of be preparing for the fight with her father to make her train this hard. Though she must of not notice her grip or felt it until it fell out of her hands mid swing. That was what a recruit reported making Basilio issue an order to her to stop training until her hands recovered.

If Morgan looked up, he would see a slight blush developing on her cheeks which made Lucina cursed herself for taking off her mask earlier. She doesn't know why he was helping her to begin with. All she ever did was give him glares now and then with everything he does since they began traveling together. He just shrugged off her glares and gave her his smiles. Lucina was so lost in thought that she didn't see Morgan trying to get her attention.

"Yoo hoo, Regna Ferox to Martha this is Morgan speaking. I would like my prince back to me if you please." He said, waving a hand in front of her with no success. Morgan huffed, thinking of methods to gain her attention.

Someone knocked on the door, making Lucina snap out of it and don her mask. "Come in." She ordered, making Morgan step besides her to see the guest in waiting to enter.

"It seems like I was correct about your presence here Marth." Robin said, stepping into the room with Chrom trailing behind her."It's nice to see you again, Marth." Chrom addressed Lucina then turning to Morgan with a raised eyebrow.

Morgan simply pointed at Lucina who was stiff as a statue. Chrom nodded after a couple of seconds in understanding which made the females in the group look at the two males in confusion. Robin just stared at Morgan, analyzing his features through calculating eyes and turn to Chrom.

"You're the one who helped us back at the burning Village, Mor'ie was it ?" She asked, making him nod at her. "Thanks to you and the Villagers who helped. The casualties were little to none." Morgan shook his head at her at the praise but he was happy inside about it.

Chrom listened to the two interact and smiled. "No need to be shy! By the way, why are the two of you here anyway?" He asked the two, expecting an answer. Lucina answered lowering her voice. "We heard about the duel between champions so we came here to see who will win."

Chrom simply nodded at their answer thinking about the thrill of seeing a duel. "May the best man win." Robin and Chrom were sharing a look when he said that. Morgan can see a plan forming in his Mother's eyes then narrows his own to form his own. He would have to develop a plan for his Lord as well since he always wanted to challenge his mother. Maybe later since Chrom's stomach began to grumble.

"Excuse me, I must of gotten really hungry from earlier." He said, embarrassed earning chuckles from the tactician family. "I forgot to say that the Khans sent us here to say dinner is to be served." Lucina nodded at them before showing the way to the dining room.

Dinner was much more livelier than usual since the Shepherds arrived. There were arm wrestles, drinking contests, sharing tales around the table. Morgan just sipped on his ale observing those around him. His mother did the same and nodded at him when their eyes met. Chrom was offered so many drinks began to feel a bit drunk.  
Lissa was doing her best to keep him from making a scene. Lucina was dragged into a drinking contest by Vaike when Morgan wasn't looking. He felt really bad when Vaike lost after three bottles when it just made Lucina tipsy. Now she's up against Basilio who chugged the bottles like no tomorrow.

The ladies of the Shepherds were in their corner talking about tales and other female stuff. "Probably Perfume and Love stories." He muttered and glanced at his mother again thinking of when she will meet his father.  
Morgan didn't want to set her up nor did he have any say in her personal life for now. After all, he's just a stranger to everyone here.

Loud cheers boomed when they have a victor who was none the less Basilio. Lucina was currently passed out from drinking so much that she reeked of it when Morgan began picking her up bridal style. His nose twitched at the smell before carrying her to her room. When he got to her room he gently laid her on the bed and untied her hair knowing that it maybe uncomfortable when kept tight in a knot. Her hair felt silky under his fingers as he took out the knots silently. He removed the mask, laying it on the desk table besides the bed before trying to tuck her under the bed. She let out a soft sigh snuggling against the blankets for warmth.

Morgan went out her room only to be back with two cups of water, bucket, blanket and a couple of strategy books. Some were for when she does wake up in the middle of the night or the morning. He sat in the chair at the table and laid his books there before opening one. The blanket he brought was covering his body against the cold that eventually came in at some point of the night. He took it upon to watch over the princess over night in case she is in need of assistance. After all, he wants to be there for her even when she said she doesn't need it.

* * *

**A/N : Whoa! So much Views! Thanks for giving my story chance everyone! Sorry for the late update though it was due to me getting everything done for Katsucon next weekend~**

**Wayw4rd : Thanks for the review! You're now my best friend here~ It's nice of you to catch onto his name but there maybe more to his heritage y'know. I do prefer M!Robin than F!Robin to be honest. Especially when I don't make her Marry Chrom. Walhart, yes he has it all~ Your Ship may set sail for those two if nobody wants their input on who.**

**Remember Review about the ships you want to set sail~ R &amp; R for faster updates!**


	5. Five

**Tournament Day**

"Sorry about punching your eye bro." Vaike apologized, scratching his head with a grin.

They were in the Infirmary Wing of the arena waiting for matches to end. Vaike had a couple of cut and bruises but nothing life threatening.  
Morgan is currently nursing his bruised eye, heck his only eye he could see with. Now that he couldn't, he felt a bit angry at the one who gave it to him. Vaike acted on reflex when he fought Morgan. He gave a fist to the face during the tournament when both lost their weapons. He did do well in dodging until Vaike went to his right and punched him right in the face.

Vaike made him fly a few feet nearly knocking into a fellow comrade. He got up clutching his bruised eye completely blind. "No hard feeling right?" Morgan heard Vaike from his left and rolled out the way creating distance between them. Darkness was all he could see but not tarnish his other senses. The sound of the audience rumbles in his ears. He knelt on the ground and placed a hand on it sending his Magical core around his area.

"Harrgah!" Vaike swung a kick at Morgan.

Though he was a bit too slow when Morgan grabbed his leg and simply pushed it above his head making Vaike lose his balance. He landed on his bum while Morgan just rolled backwards. None of them seemed to notice their decrease in comrades so Robin and Lucina took the advantage to knock them both out. Robin cast a strong wind spell that Morgan couldn't see coming his way. Lucina just knocked Vaike over the head with her sword guard.

Now we see why they are here resting with the others. Lissa took the time to help heal both sides of the team in the infirmary which they're thankful for. She also gave a stern talk to Vaike. The man just simply rubbed the back of his head in response.

"Mor'ie I have been meaning to ask you about removing that eye patch so I can wrap the bandages around your head after I re-apply Bruising Ointment."

Morgan turned his head at the sound of Lissa's voice and shook his head at her. "I can't."

"Why not, I have to get this done so you won't look funny since you're blind for a while." She asked, pouting at him but he just couldn't see it.

"I really can't. My father had someone enchanted this eye patch. Well the charm inside of it." He explained, tapping the patch.

"Ooh. I wonder why your dad place it in there first place?" She said out loud earning a shrug from Morgan.

"He did say that to remove the charm is to find the one who has the other piece. Make it a whole or something. For now, Its a luck charm." He remembered, trying to find meaning to his words.

"What a strange dad.." Morgan couldn't help but agreed with her that his father was strange in his own way but that's his Father.

* * *

By the end of the day, the East Khan won giving support to the Ylissens. The shepherds were glad that all that ended but with more mysteries from Lucina's disguise. The exalt Princess was in the middle of packing her bag to leave after everyone is asleep. Morgan knocked on her door waiting for a response from the princess. Light footsteps made way to the door and slowly opened it.

"Mor'ie, what can I do for you at this time of night?" She asked, grabbing his hand and guided him to the nearest chair. "One would say you still have your sight since you walked all the way here."

"Oh, I can't really. I just used my senses to guide me here, Weird huh?" He answered, grinning sheepishly. She just stood there confused at his words.

Morgan would of rolled his eye at her if it didn't hurt under the bandages. "The five senses, mainly touch and sound though." He squeezed her hand when he empathizes on the word touch.

Lucina squeezed back and gave a slight smile. She let go of his hand to resume her task of packing. Though it was light, she took her time to pack. They both enjoyed the peace and quiet that wouldn't last long after this. They never said much to each other aside from brief occasions like these.

Which Lucina was thankful for during those occasions. She was still suspicious of the guy before her but he's earning trust from her one step at a time. Something about his presence calms her and somehow familiar. Inside her mind she knows she has to be cautious about him regarding anything that happens, especially with the shepherds.

If he were to be an enemy of the shepherds or the country of Ylisse, She would personally kill him herself. The future exalt herself has ended lives of those she trusted by her hands alone, traitor or not.

"When do we leave Milord?"

Morgan's voice broke the silence as well as her thoughts. He tilted his head at her in question waiting for her to speak. His bangs swept over his bandaged eye and she had the urge to sweep it away from his bandage.

"We are to leave when the kingdom sleeps." She ordered, earning a nod from him. Morgan got up from his seat and gave a salute to her before leaving the room. "Maybe I should talk to some of the Shepherds before we depart." He thought as he walked down the quiet corridor. After a couple of turns with trial and errors of the wrong rooms and a wall her began to admit that he was lost.

"Mor'ie. Just the person I was looking for." He jumped startled at the sound of his Mother's. She seemehim's sudden voice. She seemed to amused at his reaction from her tone.

"Is it really okay to just walk around like that?" She asked him, grabbing his sleeve to guide him down the right path. He just shook his head at her question. "I see, perhaps you could tell me what you did to Vaike back at the Arena then? Miriel and I are puzzled about it."

He gave a slight smile before explaining what he did. "Simply gather your magic in your tome hand. Keep it thay way until you think it will be enough for you to use. Don't use too much of it since it can burn out your magical core and leave you body exhausted for days. The course will flow through your body if you focus hard enough to control where you want to magic to gather."

Morgan lectured on, noticing that Robin wrote down notes as he spoke. "Like your hands and feet, you will feel a bit tingly once you release your magic. It's a bit difficult when you us without the tomb like I did." Robin tapped her chin at his explanation, her focus so intense that they almost walked into Kellam who was patrolling the current floor.

They apologized to the invisible knight before separating for the night. After a couple of hours past, Morgan and Lucina left the castle on horse. The Princess helped guide his horse while the former listened in for sudden movement around them. It would be a couple of days to reach back to Ylisse.

Their next objective was to watch over the Current Exalt, Lady Emmeryn from the shadows. This was something Morgan could do with the back of his hand if he didn't lose his sight for a few days. He laid his hand over his sword hilt touching the marks of the sword.  
Tracing the designs slowly mesmerized by the curves and cuts. _"It's obviously used with all these scratches it has upon."_ He continued on commentating on his sword until the princess decided on a brief break. Just a quick snooze for two hours would do him good.

**PECK**

Something hit Morgan on the forehead making him jumped up from his resting spot, alerted. He waved his hands around him in protection against anything that hit him.

"Caw."

He heard the flapping of wings near his ears until it settled onto his head. It's talons digging into his scalpel.

"Caw-Caw!"

Lucina woke up startled at the noise and turned to see her companion assaulted by a raven. A small raven at that so she sat there unsure about what to do.

Morgan tried to get the raven off of his head but, every time he tried it kept on pecking his hands.

"Ow! Bird, this isn't funny!"

**PECK**

Lucina sat there amused before helping her companion. The raven settled onto her shoulders when she was next to him and gave a soft caw.

"It's on you isn't it?" Morgan asked when the talons were off him. The raven gave another caw in response before cuddling under Lucina ear.

"It seems we made another companion." She said amused at the raven and gave it a pat.

"Yippy." He deadpanned before tripping on a tree root.

* * *

**A/N :Thanks for the 1,000 View! Seriously. Now for updates will run a bit slower now that Katsucon is getting closer~ Lon'qu maybe Morgan's dad but remember Morgan was in Valm before the present time. So Keep guessing.**

**Aquatic : Thanks for the review as well as voting for your ships. Nah and Morgan is shipped by Naga yes, so that may happen. Cynthia and Morgan is pretty sweet~**

**I might update during Katsucon so yeah. Keeps the votes up for your shipping! R &amp; R for faster update~**


	6. Six

Morgan sighed in relief when he visited a local clinic in the capital. They unwrapped and cleaned his eye for any wandering dirt that come through the bandage. During his travel back to the capital with Lucina, he made sure to clean and re-apply the ointment for it.

The Princess made him rest a bit more when they arrived in the capital. Morgan felt really bad about it and made sure to pick up his load when it gets better.

Lucina has been keeping watch on the current patrol schedule and waiting for her father to arrive. He can feel her anxiety raiding off when he is within distance from her.

It kept him from approaching her until the shepherds arrival. Her only distraction was that small Raven who took turns with the princess during his hours of patrol. Surprisingly, it took orders well since it seems to know what to do.

There were times when he should be resting and listens to the princess slipping into slumber. The Raven took watch in her place and gave a soft caw indicating that he knows Morgan is awake. It was too smart for it's own good. Which made him suspicious of it for a while but kept it to himself.

"I want you to slowly open your eye." He heard one of the cleric ordered. "Slowly."

He opened his eye slowly, his vision around him was hazy since it wasn't used to the light yet. Blinking a couple of times until his vision cleared and turn to the cleric. It was an old man with really bad teeth and breath that was a bit too close to his personal space.

"That would be fifty coins, sir." The old man smiled at him, opening his palm to him eagerly. Morgan rolled his eye and paid the amount before leaving the clinic. The sunlight hit him when he stepped outside making him shield his sight until he was used to it once again.

"Mor'ie, fancy meeting you here."

Morgan turn to the sound of the voice and squinted at them. His eyes slowly became adjusted to the figure. It was his Mother looking at him questionably, in her hands carrying a bag of tomes.

"Hello Robin, I was getting my eye checked." He smiled at her while she touched his face with her free hand. She turned his face in all different angles before lightly slapping his cheek satisfied with the results.

"The bruise is definitely gone." She suddenly grinned at him. "I'd say you look like a new man now! You know, an **EYE **for an **EYE**." Robin nudged him, trying to make him laugh at her pun. She succeeded when she seen him give off a little chuckle.

"That was pretty horrible you know. It will CAWs quite a stir." He responded back, earning a giggle from her. If there was one thing his mother liked was jokes to lift up the mood no matter how bad they were.

They traded puns here and there until they reached the Shepherd Quarters.

They were greeted by Sully, Vaike, Miriel, Lissa and Maribelle. More likely Sully and Vaike since Miriel has her nose in a book. Lissa and Maribelle was at a corner chatting quietly but from what Morgan can see, Maribelle seems shaken up a bit. Though she was trying to keep up her facade for her dear Lissa.

"She's still shaken from the failed Parley a few days earlier." Robin whispered observing the two chat before settling down on a chair nearby. "Ricken and a Mercenary saved her before we even got to her. The Mercenary took quite beating getting them to us." Morgan tapped his chin in thought trying to recall the days before.

Lucina took watch duty most of the time he resting days prior of the shepherds arrival. A day later, the exalt went out to issue a parley when news spread of the Duke of Themis's daughter was kidnapped.

He couldn't really do anything when the future Princess forced him to stay put until she gets back. Morgan really didn't want her to go out alone so he made the raven his replacement for the time being.

It was really helpful when it guided her to the location of the parley. What happened next was expected from a king who wanted war thus issued a war with Yilsse. The event made Lucina tense for the past couple of days and jumped at every chance he heard something move.

She almost killed him one night when he came back from training late one night. It was very dark by the time he reached the inn from sparring with Stahl. When Morgan opened the door to their room, he was met with a punch to the gut and dragged to the ground. His arms were pinned behind his back paralyzing him. He felt Falchion near his neck and her voice strained when she asked who he was.

Morgan answered her, his voice monotone since he knows she can barely control herself. He did went through this ordeal before in Valm so it wasn't new to him. From where he laid, he heard her stop breathing for a second before taking a deep breath. Lucina got off of him and apologized before leaving out the door to cool her head off. After that, both of them never talked about what had happen.

"Looks like someone is getting comfortable with our Tactician." Lissa said, smirking at Morgan who snapped out of his thoughts. The yellow princess's smirk never left her face when she pointed out that she saw both Robin touching Morgan's face.

Robin just blinked at her before stating that she was checking. Lissa remarked saying a lie about how they were holding hands. Morgan raised an eyebrow at her before grabbing his Mother's hand and laced them together.

"H-Hey! D-Don't just grab my hand." Robin squealed, her face growing red. Morgan ignore her and faced Lissa with a look of mischief.

"Is this how we held our hands princess? Or maybe they were at places we shouldn't be touching, like the bum or below the waist." He asked her determined to embarrass her with her own thoughts.

"I'm pretty sure it was holding hands.." Lissa started, looking away from the two. Her face growing red each second making Morgan grin in victory.

"Cease trying to impure my dear with thoughts you buffoon!" Maribelle yelled at him. She whacked Morgan with her parasol multiple times making the man use Robin as a human shield. "You call yourself a man! it's unbefitting for a man to cower behind a lady."

"It's a defensive strategy! Wha!" He squeaked, running out of the room with Maribelle on his trail.

* * *

Lucina watch her father and the Tactician converse outside in the garden. She gripped her Falchion when she saw movement within the Bushes but decided to interrupt the two for the chance to strike.

She stepped out the shadows surprising the two before getting into a conversation about how she got in. Lucina drew her blade making the two step back in defense.

"Whoa! Marth what are you-?"

"I'm saving your life, from him." She said before cutting down the assassin who came out the bush. Another one charged at her making her step back but tripped on a sword handle slicing her mask off. Chrom stabbed the assassin from behind before turning to Lucina.

"You're a woman?!" He was quite alarmed about this revelation while Robin was just as surprised. "And quite the actress too." She gave them a slight nod before relying the event.

"Tonight is the night Lady Emmeryn is to be killed, we must go to her." Her father and Robin snapped out of it before rushing inside the awakened castle.

The sounds of screams and slaughter were heard in the hall ways. From the guardsmen to the palace servants nobody was spared except those who are hidden well. Morgan navigated through the palace swiftly avoiding any incoming attacks. He had switched to assassins robes and kept his mouth hidden behind a mask. His eye patch was removed revealing the mark of Grima.

"Hold your positions! Let nobody through!" He heard Frederick shouted. "Defend this castle with your life!" Shouts filled the hallway with the increase of Morale.

Morgan sped past the palace guards and took down some assassin as quickly as he could. Ranging from a quick jab to the throat to a stab to the stomach followed by diagonal slice down the chest.

Each assassin he came across fell before him with his speed. His eyes glowed red with a grin slowly spreading on his lips with each attack. The blood of his enemies marked his face and clothes.

"Gyah!" cried one of the struggling guards. His arm was cut off from his body. The assassin then ended his life with a slice to the throat separating the head from the body. Blood sputtered onto the assassin and let out a laugh. Morgan threw a dagger at the assassin who was distracted and it lodged into his throat shocking him. He turned to Morgan with wide eyes trying to sputter a few words at him then collapsed.

Speeding down the hallway to the exalt's room he was met by Lucina who had taken to guard the door.

"Grima's Mark!" A palace guard exclaimed before being sliced in half by Morgan. Several more came at him in fear. He cut off all their heads in one a flash, none seemed to notice what happened until seconds later. Their blood splattered the the walls and ground, some spattered on him as well. His urge to kill increased as they all fell filling up his lust for blood spill. It felt good and natural to him when he saw the fear in their eyes.

She looked at him startled with his appearance but mainly his mark. Lucina charged straight at him trying to land a hit on him. He blocked and dodged her swings matching her speed with his.

"Just who are you?!" She demanded, landing a blow on his shoulder. The wound she gave him didn't cut too deep but it hurt him none the less. He just grunted and threw a couple of daggers at her creating distance between the two. It created an opening for him and cast an El Thunder at her.

She rolled out the way just in time and thrust her Falchion at him aiming at his stomach. Morgan barely dodged to the side, letting it skim the surface of his skin.

"Checkmate!"

"Your end has come!"

Morgan cursed to himself when he heard those shouts near them. His mission was a failure to begin with when Lucina took guard of the door. He cast another El Thunder at her before making his escape through the a broken window.

Lucina was about to chase after him when she saw her father giving off a victory cry. He had taken down the leader of the group and sending troops to give chase to those who retreated. She gave out a sigh in relief then walked away from the scene.

Once she was in the inner courtyard, she spotted Morgan wrapping his shoulder wound. He changed into mercenary uniform that was covered in blood and dirt. The Raven perched on top of his head looking straight at her. It cawed at her and hopped off his head flying towards her.

"I'm fine friend." She said to the bird, holding out her arm for it to land on. It settled onto her am careful not to dig it's claws in it.

"Marth, boy am I glad to see you. It seems the mission is a success right?" Morgan asked her, trying to tie the knot. "I mean all that watching did something."

Lucina reached over help him with her free arm. "Yes, for now we shall be on our guard as always." The raven observed the two before setting back onto Morgan's head.

"What happened to your shoulder?" She asked, busying herself with his wound. The wound didn't seem so bad considering on how many had it worse.

"One of the assassins nicked my shoulder when I wasn't looking." He answered, wincing when she tightened the knot too much. The raven cawed Morgan like it was scolding him to be careful.

It flapped it's wings making Lucina's long hair flutter. Morgan looked up at her when she finished retying the bandage. He was about to thank her when the bird decided to flap his wings again.

Lucina looked up to scold at the raven for making her hair fly in her face. Morgan gave out a fake cough to gain her attention.

"Long hair suites you Marth." He complimented, looking away embarrassed. If Lucina looked closer she could of seen the red in his cheeks. "N-Not that short hair doesn't suite you either."

She looked at him confused at his compliment but brushed it off when he wouldn't break down what he meant. They stayed silence for a few minutes until Morgan opened his mouth.

"It's Beauti-"

"There you are Marth.." Chrom interrupted, oblivious to the atmosphere. Robin and Emmeryn trailing behind him followed by a few guards. Morgan glared at the lord when Lucina turned her attention to her father. He began to sulk in the background when the conversation started.

"The offer stands for you as well Mor'ie. We could use some more man strength." Chrom said to Morgan and saw the boy winced at the word man. Boy if he knew what happened earlier.

Morgan shook his head at him stating that if Marth joins then he will. Lucina stared at him puzzled at his words. She doesn't have any hold on him joining the shepherds freely.

"Caw!"

"That offer goes for you too bird! I seen what you did when Lissa was about to be hurt. " Robin added, petting the raven. "You dove in there and pecked the heck out of that assassin. It was bloody and all but yeah, I'll say that was un-ex**PECK**ted."

She heard groans around her at the response of her bad pun. Even Emmeryn face-palmed at her the joke with a head shake.

* * *

**A/N : Hey, long time no update! Thanks for near 2K views as well as reviews and favs. You're the best! Anyway, I had a great time at Katsucon and attending the Fire Emblem Shoots for both days. Oh yeah, Voting for your ships will end soon right at the Beginning of the Ylisse-Plegia war. But you do get dibs on naming the Raven though! I should mention that Morgan was going to kill Emmeryn if Lucina didn't stop him.  
**  
**Aquatic : Thanks for the review and looking closely at the clues~ You're getting closer to discover who his father is. I'll be bringing back Blind Morgan later though. You'll love this chapter of puns~  
**

**Guest 16 : Thanks for your ship vote as well as reading this so far!**

**Read and Review for faster updates!**


	7. Seven

The streets of the capital was bustling with life. Sounds of advertisers selling their products to people who couldn't bargain for a lower price. The sight gave morgan a slight smile on the lips, watching a kid steal some food when the shop owner was distracted. He was sitting on a table bench outside a tavern nursing his drink. It wasn't new to him when he witnessed this, though his person was the who was stolen from. Not that he didn't have much to begin with aside from fruits he had picked up in the forest.

It was one way to tell which fruit was dangerous to or not. He didn't feel bad about it either when he found the boy's body being beaten to a pulp by other homeless children for the fruits. Survival here is much simpler than in the future he came from. There were plenty of fresh air, food, people that is the opposite of his future.

Darkness was all he had seen from the future. No sunlight to tell what is Morning, Noon, afternoon. Little critters were gone from extinction only those large creatures remain.

Morgan took a sip from his cup of Dragon Wisk careful not show how distasteful it was. It was bitter no matter how many times he sipped. Across from him sat Lucina who took a liking to Burton's beer which was surprisingly sweet. Both were not in a hurry since it seem the storms of war has yet to brew of late.

News of the persecution of Families spread out in a wild fire the next afternoon. Seemingly, most of the families were council members who were in for the Exalt's head. There were evidence found about their involvement. Some of them denied it, stating they were framed. Other pead for mercy that fell on deaf ears, excluding the exalt who was busy trying to listen to their absurb reasoning.

Morgan shook his head knowing that it will get her killed someday. That never ending kindness and second chances gets him riled up with anger. Then again, ruling a country out of fear seems illogical as well.

How does one rule a country? Is there a right way to do so? Those questions puzzled Morgan much more than he thought. His eyebrows furrowed gaining Lucina's attention from whatever she was doing. She had seen that expression many times, usually when it comes to planning strategies or when he was in his own world. His focus was sharper than her Falchion which she was thankful for during occasions.

Like that one time she was in the middle of changing her clothes as he walked right in.

_Lucina laid down her cleaned dryed clothes. The one she wore had stains of pie on it. Earlier that day, a group of kids ran into her while she was walking back from a bakery, pie in hand. Now that she thought about it, it was very idiotic of her not to put it in a bag but she wanted that pie. The pie she holds in her hand wasn't a lie, oh how she missed her Mother Rhubarb and Fiddle-head pie._

_At that moment, one of the kids accidentally bumped into her while chasing another. It splattered onto her chest and slid down her tunic. Needless to say, she wasn't angered by it much but was more concerned with the child's safety. The mother of the child came onto the scene and scold the child while apologizing. She insisted on paying for another one but, Lucina shook her head at the mother. She was fine, nobody was hurt except for the pie of course but didn't dwell on it. It was another unlucky day for her it seems._

_Lucina took off her tunic revealing her bust slightly wrapped in bandages. She didn't constrict them anymore since her gender was revealed. Her body had scars here and there that brought back a memory. Most of them were not pleasant that made her shudder in thought._

_Morgan choose that moment to open the door absent minded, focusing on the book in his hands. He didn't notice Lucina until she screamed, throwing a book at him._

_"Get out!"_

_"Ow! Why are you-?" He didn't finish his sentence and closed the door rubbing his face. Mainly his nose that might be cracked from the impact._

_"Don't come in! Stay out there until I said so!" He heard her ordered through the door, followed by shuffling of sounds. Morgan stood there confused and waited until she opened the door. When she did, she was red from either embarrassment or anger, he couldn't tell. Her arms crossed her chest waiting for an explanation from him, which confused him more._

_"I expect more from you Mor'ie but all I see is a pervert now. Who would of expected you to walk into a room with someone of your opposite gender in the middle of changing." Lucina scold at him, tapped her forearm impatiently. "And without knocking none the less!"_

_Morgan's face changed from confusion to embarrassment in a matter of seconds. He slowly backed away from her, bowing his heas in apology and made his escape away from her. Though, he did trip on the way out which brought a slight smile to her lips._

When he did come back that night, he told her he didn't see anything. He was so focused on his work that he didn't bother knocking or noticing her until she screamed. Lucina felt guilty afterwards apologising to him about the incident. Now, Morgan made sure to knock on the doors before entering.

Though he didn't know that he could fluster the princess. Usually she is very composed during harsh situations but you learn something new everyday. Lucina is after all Human unlike himself who taken more 'Innocent' lives. He scoffed at the word innocent. That term doesn't apply to anyone in his case. He had yet to see what innocent is or meet someone of innocence.

A hand waved infront of his face snapping himself out of his own world. He looked up to see a man with purple hair wearing Hero Equipment smirking down at him. Who then squeezed his nose and pulled it like an elastic band.

"Ow! Lest, I need this to smell." Morgan grunted in pain, trying to loosen the grip on his nose.

"Smell What exactly?" The man called Lest said innocently, tugging a bit harder. Lucina jumped to his rescue, slapping Lest's hand off his nose. She grabbed his hand, bending it backwards as he fell on one knee in pain.

"Aaagh! please let go." Lest pleaded. Lucina wasn't having none of that and continued on. She stopped when Morgan laid his hand on her shoulder shaking his head. Letting go of the hand, she crossed her arms at Lest and glared at him.

"You know a simple greetings would be non violent Lest but, you do deserve that." Morgan scold the man that was cradling his hand. "Now what do you need from your old traveling partner?"

"I can't mess with you like old times? That's pretty harsh Mor but you didn't have a woman as a friend then." Lest said sulking, then turned to Lucina introducing himself . "Admiral Lestel the wandering Hero Milady. No need to introduce yourself, I know who you are."

Lest sat down huddling closer to the two and spoke in hush tones. "I'm sure you heard about the noble families correct? They have secretly gathered an army."

Lucina was alarmed about this but kept silent indicating him to continue. "With Plegia declaration of war at the border, the families took control of what they can gather up. Even the Merchants are slowly siding with them without Em- I mean the exalt's approval."

"Somehow this doesn't suprise me. Most of the Ylissen Heads of council we're supporters of the previous exalt which led the genocide of Plegians." Morgan interrupted, gathering up his thoughts. "With Merchants on their side the exalt stopped trade with Plegia. Trade is heavy for them in use but with a halt in trade means their moral will surely fall down. After all, Plegia is a wealthy county via trade than producing some of their resources."

"Indeed! Remember, Valm has a peace treaty with Plegia so most of their supplies are from Valm. This war seems to be in preparation though her Grace will see another way out of it." Lest chipped in eagerly waiting for more of Morgan's thoughts. Lucina blinked at the two who seemed to work well together in times of war, very well that is. Though they are right with the situation when she thinks about it. Politics were not her forte but it comes with it as exalt.

"They haven't convinced the heads of the Merchantry Four to switch to their side as of yet. They still support her grace as well as checking with those who sneaked supplies."

"Sounds like you had quite the adventure gathering all this up Les. How about those families held prisoner in the castle?"

"Oh, those guys? Believe it or not someone left an anonymous message for her grace for an investigation. Turns out some of the assassins was staff of the households. One thing led to another and you get that."

Morgan frowned sipping his drink, relaying the information in his head once more. "The stoppage of trade will cause ruckus but if someone cut off the supplies from overseas." His thoughts turned to form a plan if his mother didn't have one.

"How about reinforcements from Valm? Will they be providing any for Plegia to borrow." He asked.

"Nope. I think when the war does starts Valm will be on defense and cut off the treaty. What great allies they are." Lest answered before getting up to leave. "That's all I can share for now Mor, got to go buy snacks for my lady."

That seemed make Morgan roll his eyes at Lest. Last time he was in a relationship it ended with a fish on his pants. "Just when did you get a significant other?"

"Hey, no need to say it like that but just a while ago. I'll tell you about it when I can."

Lest left the couple in a hurry leaving a dust trail behind him. Morgan coughed as the dust got into his drink and nose. Lucina turned to Morgan asking where Lest got his information from. He just shrugs at her saying that he has connections and all the like.

_"His information is very useful to the events of the future as well."_ She thought to herself. She remembers Frederick telling her that when her father took the throne an army of volunteers waited for him. They lacked training but the roar in numbers overwhelmed the battlefield.

* * *

Emmeryn sat at her desk signing documents with Phila at her side taking half the stack of workload. She was forever grateful of the pegasus knight's help with the workload as well as proofreading.

"Milady, I think that this maybe enough for today. I'm sure you need sleep for tomorrow's preparation to leave early in the morning." Phila said, stacking up documents and tidying up the desk. Emmeryn gave a small smile in relief thanking the knight for her help. Phila just shook her head, saying that it was a knight's job to help her lady in anyway she can.

The Pegasus knight led Emmeryn to her room and bid her a good night before leaving to patrol the floors. The exalt sat on her bed rubbed her forehead trying to rid of the migraine. She slowly changed into her night gown and got into her bed. Rest was something she wanted but her body seems to tell her otherwise.

"You look pretty dead there Emmery."

She jumped at the voice and turned towards her bedroom window. There stood a man with short purple hair wearing a dark grey mercenary outfit minus the armor guard. His face covered by a mask with a neck accessory attached to a device that trailed up left his ear. He carried a bag sweets with him.

"What, do I have something on my face?" He asked removing his mask. She smiled at him when she recognized his face. The Mercenary stood there confused, his eyebrows furrowed making the exalt chuckle at the sight. Emmeryn sat up from her bed and patted the space next to her. He only just blinked at her still puzzled at her indication. "I wanted to visit earlier since my recovery but Lady Maribelle told me you were busy."

"Shush for a second and sit here Lest." She ordered, watching him following her order. When he did as he was told Emmeryn laid her head on his shoulder. Lest wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. He gently kissed her forehead which she welcomed with a kiss of her own on his lips.

"Welcome Home."

* * *

**A/N : Hey, Thanks for 2,220 Views as well as Reviews and favs! Sorry for the delay in chapter. I had writers block for a while so I'm sorry! This can be seen as a filler chapter but it has some progress with stuff. Oh! I revised somethings here and there so please re-read the chapters to see the changes. Dragon Whisk = Fire Whiskey, Burton Beer = Butter Beer, HP anyone? Also, wall of italics is flashback but I can change that if you're confused **

**Cloy55 : Your pun isn't as worse as mines lol. Doom Dragon sound like a great name to dub Grima****. Are you very certain He's the father? I'm not sure who and I'm the writer. OTL**

**Aqutic : You my friend are my best reviewer of the year. And who knows if that will come into play~**

**Keep guessing everyone as well as pairing Morgan up! And names for the Raven please and reason why~**

**R&amp;R for faster updates!**


End file.
